


and my glock

by catpoop



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Gun Violence, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: Someone gives the Hades kid a gun.
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	and my glock

**Author's Note:**

> gun

For someone with his list of responsibilities, it seems unlikely that Thanatos can ever catch a break. And yet he does, in between the plagues and the lynch mobs and the mass hysteria of warfare. His scythe is dripping with the blood of the fallen when he next fades into the folds of the ether, though it has cleaned itself by the time he re-emerges in the Underworld.

Were this any other century, Thanatos would retire to his quarters for some infinitesimal amount of time before heading to the surface once more. If there was not, presently, any sort of drama stirring up the depths of Hell. He does not even bother to fake a sigh this time before focusing his energy on scouring the labyrinth encircling the House – for a stray whip-crack, the scream of a sword, that familiar voice cussing up a storm when he thinks there’s no one around to judge.

What does catch his attention surprises him.

It takes little effort for Thanatos to pick up the distant rumbling and booming, and even less effort to travel closer and closer to the source of sound. He just has to follow the shockwaves rippling outwards from the epicentre, disturbing the ether almost as much as the tolling of his own bells.

_What the –_

The bells seem like an afterthought when he arrives, unconsciously folding his face into a frown as he surveys the rubble and scorch-marks littering Elysium. Another burst of noise explodes to his right, and he turns even as he hears Zagreus’ voice.

“Than!”

“Zag. You –” Against his will, his intended words hesitate to flow from his mouth, and he instead says, “What the hell is _that_?”

He gestures with his scythe at the eagle-headed weapon Zagreus is wielding with both hands. An intimidating gesture, if it weren’t for the fact that Zagreus had been there to watch him struggle to learn to use the damned thing.

Zagreus replies with his own wave of the weapon. “Exagryph, the Adamant Rail! Why, I never would have discovered it without ransacking the Underworld so many times.”

“Of course.” This does not answer Thanatos’ question, but he nods regardless.

“Look at what it can do,” Zagreus announces, and all he hears is a faint click before some kind of metallic projectile comes launching from its eagle-mouth, towards him.

Thanatos does not flinch, only because it would be unsightly to do so. His barrier of protection will guard him from any physical attack, anyway. This does not stop him from raising his eyebrows in surprise when the projectile explodes above his head with a deafening boom, tempered only slightly by the sudden rain of ice crystals around him.

“Lady Demeter’s boon,” Zagreus explains, as though Thanatos can still hear him clearly over the ringing in his ears. “Makes it as though it were snowing, no?”

He fires off two more projectiles casually, one landing over his own head, and it takes another second for Thanatos to blink and shake the effects of the blast from his brain to say what he came here to say.

“You require my aid, then? We can make quick work of these shades.”

“Exagryph is nothing if not quick,” Zagreus says, and Thanatos can only nod. He will have the privilege to see it in action, it seems.

He swings his scythe once, in preparation, as the whispering of approaching shades grow louder. There is some distinction to be had between what he does to aid Zagreus and what he does regularly, on the surface. He can swing his scythe indiscriminately here, without the guidance of the Fates. The souls of the already-dead fight back more, as well, though Zagreus bears the brunt of their aggression. Thanatos is always ready to summon a centaur heart for this reason.

His eyes mark out a target as soon as the shades begin to congregate and his hands follow through in a familiar dance, and he can feel Zagreus doing the same beside him. What is distinctly unfamiliar, then, is the explosive booming that follows a second later, sparking from Zagreus’ weapon as a dozen projectiles simultaneously bury themselves in the nearest Exalted warrior.

“Zag –”

It’s a miracle Zagreus can hear him, made further evident by the way he yells in reply: “What? Eyes on the prize, Than!”

Right. Shades to sentence to death.

His eyes may be darting from hissing chariot to parrying swordsman, but there’s no avoiding the cacophony originating from not a metre away from him, nor the downpour of snow and ice that bursts into his vision every half-second. Paired with Zagreus’ victorious yelling when the last splitter goes down, there’s little peace and quiet to be had even as the battle peters out.

“By the gods, Zagreus.” Thanatos lets himself stick around for a few seconds longer than usual as he surveys the carnage they have both wrought. “That damned weapon of yours – do you not think the shades will hear you coming from a league away?”

Zagreus’ answer embodies his very personality. “Nope.” 

“Alright then. I’ll leave you to it.”

Zagreus fires off a friendly burst of ice-bombs in his direction in farewell, and Thanatos only remembers at the last second to retrieve the centaur heart from under his chiton.

**Author's Note:**

> yes than is the god of peaceful death but also. whatever. him n ares r mates thats all i care Bout
> 
> [tumblr](https://swummeng-geys.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/hashtag_yikes)


End file.
